Poisoned Heart
by Yesenia Izmet
Summary: A new threat has come for Aladdin's family. But it is not Aladdin who will fight this fight, but his son,and daugter inlaw. When a female centaur arrives to warn them of danger, so much more is hidden, so much pain and so much joy is in this story. Ple


1 Poisoned Heart  
  
By Michelle Bowen  
  
Prologue:  
  
Rakeen smiled lovingly at his new wife as he got up to begin the new day. She was still sleeping. Leaning over, he gently kissed her on her right cheek, and then made sure she was comfortable. As he bathed and dressed he thought of his duties. Today a sultan from another kingdom was coming, and he was to show him around. After brushing his hair he placed his turban on, and he left the room.  
  
Yazlin stirred slightly and then fell back to sleep. Her dream was strange and unique; she was standing on a cliff. When she turned around and looked behind her she saw a large animal, but it was dark so she couldn't quite make out what it was. When it stepped towards her she knew right away, it was a centaur? She looked at the female centaur.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, worrying about the myths surrounding the centaurs.  
  
"I am Shiana. Please don't be afraid of me; I'm not the danger. I am a friend; I will come to you within three months, and you will remember me. I will come to help you; a danger is heading towards Agrabah, but it's not attacking the city. I can't tell you any more than this: please remember and don't fear me," she said, and then vanished leaving Yazlin alone on the cliff. The sky, which was once dark, suddenly had a little bit more of brightness to it. When she looked skyward she noticed that the moon was shining down on her but instead of a multitude of stars only two winked down upon her. Then in the next moment the sky was filled with stars. She pursed her lips and then bit her lower lip, worrying about what was happening.  
  
Suddenly a dark laughter caused her to look towards where the centaur had once been. She saw a larger form move towards her. "You think you can stop me," it bellowed as it moved towards her. She backed away and forgot she was on the cliff; suddenly she felt herself begin to fall. Her piercing scream filled the air as she fell, and suddenly she bolted upright in bed. Her eyes were wide with fear and a scream was quieting; her breath was fast as she felt her heart racing.  
  
The door flew open, and Rakeen burst into the room. "Yazlin! Are you okay?" he asked her rushing to her side.  
  
She nodded, "I..I had a nightmare," she said unsurely; the dream had been so real. "I think it was anyway," she mumbled.  
  
Rakeen held her in a firm, reassuring hug. "It's okay," he told her. "What was it about?" he asked, and listened as she described everything to him in detail.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Three Months later  
  
Lunah looked through her closet, trying to find the proper outfit for the day. Sighing in frustration when she couldn't decide on what outfit she wanted, she turned from her closet. Something was strange; it didn't feel right, and it was as if something was about to happen. But she couldn't be sure; shaking her head, she grabbed a deep greenish blue outfit, a simple harem top with see-through sleeves that fanned out just after elbow and a billowy pair of pants. She wished she knew what was bothering her. Dressing, she moved towards her mirror and brushed through her semi-long black hair. She placed a simple golden crown on her head; her bangs were short. She looked very much like both her mother and grandmother, but instead of those deep brown eyes, hers were a deep green, much like her grandmother Aisa. Standing up after wiggling her bare feet into a gentle greenish-blue pair of slipper like shoes she walked out of her room.  
  
She rapped lightly on the door to Uliana's room. "Are you up?" she asked her fourteen-year-old sister.  
  
"MM. Ya.Yeah," she heard a sleepy reply.  
  
"Come on, you know we have guests coming today," she chided lightly.  
  
Finally she heard movement in the room, and the door opened as Uliana looked at her wearily. She wore a simple nightgown. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, okay," she said drowsily, and walked back into her room and shut the door. Shrugging, Lunah walked down the elegant stairs that led to the dining room in the palace.  
  
She sat down at the table and smiled at Yazlin and Rakeen who seemed a little wrapped up in a conversation. They were a wonderful couple, and she was happy for her brother and friend.  
  
Finally, fifteen minutes later, Uliana walked in and sat down. "Good morning," she said halfway enthusiastically.  
  
Jasmine smiled at her children and her daughter in-law. "So, what are your plans for today?" she asked them all curiously.  
  
Aladdin looked a bit caught up in a document, and just mhmmd which caused the group to laugh. "What?" he asked, unsure of what was so funny.  
  
Jasmine's father sat at the table with them and smiled wearily. "I plan on taking a nice relaxing walk with my granddaughters," he said, smiling at them tenderly. They both reminded him of Jasmine so much, but both had a good touch of their father to them. But Lunah reminded him the most of Aisa, his beloved wife; he really missed her more now than ever before. But he knew he was blessed, his family was all here and growing with every day, it seemed. Only five months ago had Rakeen and Yazlin had wed; it had been a beautiful ceremony with only a few people outside the family. It had been a small beautiful wedding, and a blessed union. It was clear that they only fell deeper in love with each day.  
  
"I'd love that," Lunah said, breaking through his thoughts. Uliana agreed with a quick nod and a huge charming smile like her father's.  
  
They all looked up in surprise when a guard burst into the room. "A female centaur is here; she claims she must speak with Princess Yazlin," the man said solemnly. Yazlin gasped in shock; her nightmare was coming true, but she knew that if that was the case Shiana was not to be feared. Standing up, she followed the guard at a steady pace.  
  
"What was that about?" Uliana asked curiously.  
  
Rakeen shivered. "She had a nightmare, or so we thought, three months ago. A female centaur named Shiana came to her, and she was warning her of a danger," he said solemnly.  
  
Lunah looked curious. "Well, maybe it's a fluke," she said reassuringly.  
  
Rakeen shook his head. "I don't think it is. I'll be back," he said standing up, and following her out of the room.  
  
Shiana was standing there. She was a beautiful centaur with long, wavy blonde hair and eyes the color of a shamrock. Her horse part was a light bay, and she had four white stockings. Her tail was as blonde as her hair. She was a sight to behold, and she wore a simple short top. Shiana towered him by at least a cubit. He took Yazlin's hand as they approached her.  
  
"Princess Yazlin and Prince Rakeen, I am Shiana, Maiden of the white rose. I have come to warn you of a danger. I had a vision a few weeks ago. It took me a while to get here because I live in Greece," she explained.  
  
"Shiana, it's a pleasure to meet you; I've actually been expecting you, I guess," Yazlin said unsure of what else to say. Rakeen remained quiet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shiana asked.  
  
"Three months ago I had a dream, and you were in it. You were warning me of danger, and you told me you'd come in three months," Yazlin replied.  
  
"Do you know what the danger is? If so, you should talk with my parents; they are the rulers of Agrabah," Rakeen told her.  
  
Shiana nodded. "I know this, but it is you and Yazlin that can help, no one else," she said solemnly.  
  
"Why?" Rakeen asked.  
  
The woman's face looked troubled. "Listen, I can't explain what I saw, but you two are the only ones who can stop him," she said.  
  
"Who is this person?" Yazlin asked gently.  
  
Shiana sighed and shrugged. "I wish I knew," she said softly.  
  
The reputation of centaurs was greatly exaggerated, Yazlin thought.  
  
"Please come in; we'll find a room for you," Rakeen said, motioning for a servant to lead the female centaur to her room. "Well, we should warn the others," he murmured to Yazlin; she looked so scared. He squeezed her hand gently. "It's okay; it's safe," he said with a brave smile. Yazlin nodded, and turned for the palace with Rakeen just behind her. "I guess we should warn mother and father," Rakeen said from behind her.  
  
As they entered the throne room everyone watched them. "What's wrong?" Lunah asked her older brother; she looked concerned and eager at the same time.  
  
"Shiana will be staying with us until we find out what the danger is. Other than that I can't say any more," Rakeen said simply.  
  
Yazlin nodded. "I think I'll be out in the menagerie," she mumbled and left the others, including Rakeen. He watched his wife leave, concern for her written on his face. Something was really bothering her. She was picking up on something that he and no one else could feel.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Yazlin asked herself hopelessly. She paced back and forth in front of a large fountain, rubbing her right arm with her left hand, then taking a turn while twisting a lock of her black hair between her nervous fingers. She sighed and stopped pacing as she covered her face with her hands. A feeling of fear couldn't be shaken from her; she wasn't even sure what she was so afraid of. Then the image of the dark man on the cliff came into her mind, and she shivered. Who was he, what did he want, and why were she and Rakeen involved in this? She resumed her pacing and wrung her hands, before finally sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
  
  
  
She wore a simple harem top that twisted on top, and a pair of billowy pants. They were different shades of a gentle pink, and looked stunning against her skin. She compared rather nicely with a beautiful rose, he though to himself. He watched as a young man approached the girl and began to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay Yazlin," he heard the boy saying, and he watched as Yazlin rose to embrace the man. They held each other for a few minutes, and finally entered the palace once more. Though he saw none of this from the actual menagerie; his magical mirror allowed him to see things from afar.  
  
The man was very tall, looming above six feet tall, nearly seven feet. But he was no average man, but a plantlike man, much like Arbutus. He desired something from Agrabah. Someone who could be here with him in the garden and yet remind him of a flower every day he looked at her. A desert bloom, so rare and so wild that anyone who laid eyes upon her couldn't help but admire her beauty and charm. If anyone got in his way of getting what he wanted he had every plan to exterminate them. The maiden of the white rose was one of those people. He scowled; she was always getting in the way, and he had once been her leader until his heart had darkened and become greedy.  
  
He tried to concentrate, and made sure his mirror image changed to that of the throne room. Standing up near the throne next to her father a young woman was talking. She was gorgeous; she had long black hair that was braided and light bangs, and her deep green eyes reminded him of a stem. He furrowed his eyebrows; so far Yazlin and this girl tied for beauty. But something seemed to pull him more towards the princess he saw.  
  
"Lunah would you make sure Shiana is comfortable?" Rakeen asked his sister. "Lunah," the man murmured; her name was just as beautiful as her.  
  
"Sure," she said simply, and left the throne room as another young girl ran in. She looked much like the older woman on the throne, like a younger version.  
  
"Uliana we have guests here slow down," her mother admonished lightly; if she were older she would be even more ravishing than now. Soon the image faded as he let it go, for now he would devise the perfect ploy. As he walked away his thoughts wandered between Yazlin and Lunah.  
  
  
  
"Yazlin, what's wrong?" Rakeen asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but something terrible is about to happen," she said with a deep frown of frustration. "Someone was watching us in the menagerie," she mumbled.  
  
"How?" Rakeen asked curiously; he hadn't noticed anything except how uneasy his wife was.  
  
"I'm not sure; I just felt like a pair of eyes was watching me and you," she said hesitantly. "I guess its just nerves," she said, shaking her head as if to dismiss what she'd felt.  
  
"Maybe," he said soothingly. "I will be leaving for a little while; I have to go out into Agrabah and make sure that the newest homeowners are settled in and relaxed okay," he told her.  
  
Yazlin nodded. "I think I'll just relax. Maybe I'll feel better after a short nap or walk," she said, making it known that she would be fine.  
  
Rakeen smiled a half smile and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you later," he murmured as he left. Yazlin smiled as she watched him go; she couldn't help but feel very fortunate. If that darn Khalif hadn't abducted her, she and Rakeen would probably still just be friends and not discovered what they had. With a sigh she lay down on her bed and snuggled into her pillows. A gentle sleep fell upon her.  
  
When she looked around she stood in a garden. It was spectacular, but so foreign to her. Something was almost sinister about this place, but she couldn't place her finger on it. So instead she walked around and examined the rare and delicate flowers. The exotic fragrances filled her nostrils. It was slightly intoxicating; so beautiful and rare.  
  
The feeling of eyes upon her caused her to lose the contentedness she'd been feeling. She glanced around trying to find the source of the eyes; a dove was all she saw as it flew out of the tree to her left. With a sigh she shook her head and half smiled at her jumpiness. She reached out to touch a butterfly that sat on a jasmine flower, but it flew off, fearful of being hurt. A small chipmunk scurried by her and ran up a tree.  
  
A voice cut through the stillness: "I want to go home," she heard a young girl saying. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her. She turned around and looked up at the large plant-man, she gaped in surprise. "Who are you?" she asked him, and waited for an answer.  
  
"The master of this garden, and you are trespassing in my garden," he growled lowly as he looked down at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she quipped, not meaning to sound annoyed, but she was; she didn't even know where she was. A vicious smile spread over his face, a beam of light touched his features. A plant-man, he looked very cruel and very intimidating. "Who are you?" she asked backing away from him.  
  
His smile fell for a moment. "I am Acmaton`tra" he replied, and moved towards her. "And you are here forever now," he explained.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "I most certainly am not!" she exclaimed. Suddenly he moved towards her faster, and Yazlin lost her footing on a small rock that tripped her, leaving her sprawled on the ground with this monster looming over her.  
  
"You trespassed, now you stay," he bellowed. She watched as a few birds flew out of their tree. Her mind reeled, and then everything went black.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, sighing she shook her head; she must have gotten that dream from the stories of Arbutus. She sat up and stretched; she did feel a little better, even after the odd dream. Standing up she walked over to her vanity and ran a brush through her hair, and then placed it back in its spot.  
  
She walked out of her and Rakeen's room towards where Shiana had been put in a room. Knocking on the door to the centaur's room, she waited patiently for her to answer. A clip clop of hooves could be heard as Shiana moved to answer the door.  
  
"Who's there?" a soft voice asked.  
  
"It's me, Yazlin," she replied and waited for the door to open.  
  
Shiana peered out at her. "Can I help you?" she asked as she held open the door wider for the future queen of Agrabah.  
  
"Actually I just can not seem to shake this feeling, a dread, or it feels like someone is watching us. I felt eyes on me earlier in the menagerie," she explained as she walked into the room.  
  
Shiana frowned. "He is nearby. I didn't know who it was until I had a dream, a dream of a garden," she said shakily.  
  
Yazlin felt her breath catch. "What garden?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"The garden of Acmaton`tra," Shiana sighed. "He was once our leader, until a sudden madness fell upon him, and ever since he has been plotting something. I'm not sure what, but I have a feeling the danger is him, and he is after someone very close to Rakeen," she finished.  
  
"I had a dream about his garden." Yazlin explained what she'd seen and all that she'd heard.  
  
Shiana frowned. "This is not a good sign," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Yazlin wrung her hands. "What does it mean?" she asked, and waited as patiently as possible for the response.  
  
"You say you heard another girl, someone who sounded familiar, and then he was telling you that since you'd trespassed you were stuck there forever," Shiana paused, "He wants either you or that other girl for whatever reason." Shiana waited for Yazlin's response to this, but the girl said nothing, just blinked in surprise. "For what, I don't know," Shiana said. "His ploy is evil though, he considers everything conquerable," she explained. "Do not tell Rakeen of your dream," she advised, "Because then he will worry about you, and someone else is still in danger. We need to keep our eyes open for who else and why," she finished.  
  
Yazlin nodded. "I won't tell," she promised, and stood to leave. "You are welcome at dinner tonight; don't forget to be there," she said, smiling at Shiana and then leaving.  
  
  
  
Yazlin left the palace to go back to her old home to see her parents. As she entered their home she felt a peacefulness come over her.  
  
"Yazlin, it's good to see you again," Crystal said, hugging her daughter; even though they'd just seen each other the day before this was always the greeting.  
  
Sapphire, who had been talking to Crystal, smiled up at her little sister. "So, anything new happening?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, a centaur has come to visit us," Yazlin said, leaving the other end of what was going on out of the picture.  
  
"Really? Why?" Lazim asked as she walked into the room; she eagerly sat down to listen.  
  
"She came to warn us of something that may happen, but don't worry, we have it under control," she said quickly.  
  
Crystal looked worried. "You're sure?" she asked. She knew Yazlin wasn't telling her everything, but she was no longer a little girl so she couldn't make her tell.  
  
"Yes mom, it'll be fine," Yazlin said calmly. "I just wanted to stop by and see what everyone was up to," she said seriously.  
  
"I wanna go on a horseback ride, but no one will go with me," Lazim said, giving her sister the sweetest pair of puppy eyes that Yazlin had ever seen.  
  
She giggled. "Well, I'll take you if you want," she said, shaking her head with a smile of bemusement.  
  
"Okay!" the girl eagerly squealed, and ran to grab a carrot for her horse.  
  
"We'll be back soon," Yazlin told her mother.  
  
Crystal nodded. "You be careful," she admonished lightly.  
  
Yazlin nodded. "Yes mom," she said kissing her lightly on the cheek, and then running out the door with Lazim next to her.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the stables, and grabbed two horses; one of them had been Yazlin's when she'd lived at home. The two Arabian mares eagerly made their way out of the stables with riders atop them. Lazim was now eleven years old, she had a cute nose and a small pair of delicately shaped eyes, and her hair was straight, much like Crystal's, but it was black like her father's. She had blue-green eyes like her mother's, and a smile as broad and sweet as her father's. "Yazlin, will you tell me what mom is so worried about?" the little girl asked her older sister.  
  
"I guess she is just worried about me," Yazlin said simply, "Mothers do that, you know," she said grinning wryly at her sister.  
  
The two of them rode to a large oasis, the same as where she and Rakeen had spent their honeymoon. Yazlin enjoyed coming here, it always gave her the peace she needed or inspiration. But today even here she couldn't escape the feeling of dread. She shook her head. What was wrong?  
  
Lazim giggled happily as she dismounted her horse and ran to the side of the water. She dangled her feet from a small ledge. Yazlin made sure to secure the horses, and then joined her sister, slipping her light pink slippers from her feet. She savored the feeling of the cool water on her warm feet. "So Lazim what do you think of this place?" she asked her sister.  
  
"It's really pretty," her sister said seriously, "I like it here," she added, and bent over to look in the water. Their reflections smiled back at them. Yazlin smiled at a few fish that tentavely swam around their feet.  
  
Yazlin felt another presence, the same as in the menagerie and the garden in her dreams. She felt herself stiffen. "Lazim, shh," she warned; she felt like someone was watching them, someone dangerous.  
  
"What's wrong?" her sister whispered.  
  
"I think someone else is here," she said softly. She looked around her and her sister, but could find no one; she frowned slightly and then shrugged. The feeling left, and soon everything seemed normal.  
  
"What?" Lazim asked her, eager to know what was wrong.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought someone was watching us," she said. "Lazim, you can't tell mother," she warned.  
  
"I promise," the little girl peeped. "Can we go home?" she asked suddenly, eager to leave the peaceful oasis.  
  
Yazlin nodded; "Yes," she said, evenly removing her feet from the water and shaking them dry. She placed her slipper-like shoes back on, and then stood. Her sister ran to the horses. She walked over and untied them, waited for Lazim to mount her mare, and then gave her the reins. Then she mounted her own horse; with a light nudge the horse began to walk and then trot and then run towards Agrabah. Lazim looked like she enjoyed the wind on her face, and Yazlin couldn't agree more, it was a wonderful feeling to be free.  
  
  
  
Lunah sat up in her room brushing her hair and humming a tune she'd heard Genie singing. She heard something move but ignored it, sure that she was simply hearing things.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell upon her; she turned around and gaped at the large plant-man in her room. "Who...Who are you?" she asked, standing up and trying to move away from him.  
  
The man just smiled at her. "I am Acmaton`tra," he said in a deep voice of mystery and danger.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lunah asked, "Get out of my room," she added in a demanding voice.  
  
A deep mocking laughter rolled from his throat, as he seemed amused. "You and your orders," he said in amusement. Lunah moved towards the door; she was almost there when a cruel sneer replaced the amusement on Acmaton`tra's face. Vines suddenly wrapped around her tightly, holding her. "You don't think I'd let you go, do you?" he asked her.  
  
"I swear if you don't let me go I will make you regret it!" she hollered. "Guards!" she screamed as loud as she could before a vine wrapped around her mouth, silencing her cries for help.  
  
"Now Lunah, don't be afraid of me," he said, walking towards the struggling girl. "I won't hurt you," he told her, touching her face gently. "I'm just taking you to your new home," he said as he pulled her into a leaf-like shelter. The first arrival should have warned them he was there, but Acmanton`tra had hidden it behind a small spell; the second would be noticed. The leafy shelter that held himself and Lunah dove back into the ground and caused it to shake. The guards entered the room just in time to see them go into the ground. "Stop!" they hollered lamely.  
  
  
  
Yazlin felt the ground shaking as her horse skidded to an uneasy stop; she made sure Lazim was okay as the ground continued to shake.  
  
"What is that?" Lazim asked her sister.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Lazim, you go right home," she ordered as they entered the city. She headed for the palace.  
  
When she left the guard with her horse and ran in, she found out just what had happened. "He took her," a guard babbled to Aladdin and Jasmine. Rakeen and Uliana stood in the corner listening.  
  
When Rakeen saw her, he walked towards her and hugged her. "Lunah was abducted," he said seriously.  
  
Yazlin shuddered. "Where is Shiana?" Yazlin asked suddenly.  
  
"She said she would wait for you in the menagerie," Rakeen answered.  
  
"I promise we'll get her back," she soothed, and then left.  
  
"I tell you it must have been Arbutus," a guard said to Aladdin and Jasmine.  
  
"We will rush to no conclusion just yet," Aladdin said looking at Jasmine.  
  
"He's right we can't risk it," she said seriously.  
  
Yazlin walked out into the menagerie and saw Shiana standing there waiting for her. "Was it Acmanton`tra?" she asked her newfound friend.  
  
Shiana nodded. "Yes, as I said only you and Rakeen can defeat him, but there is another stipulation," she said.  
  
"What?" Yazlin asked.  
  
"You must go alone first, and then, if you don't return, Rakeen is allowed to come after you and Lunah," she said solemnly.  
  
"I can't tell Rakeen where I am going so you must. Now, where do I go? Show me the way to the garden of Acmanton`tra," she said to Shiana.  
  
"Close your eyes and imagine the garden you saw in your dreams," she said calmly.  
  
"You will tell him where I've gone if I don't come back soon," Yazlin said to Shiana.  
  
"That I will," the centaur said with a nod of agreement.  
  
Closing her eyes, Yazlin imagined she saw the trees with the flowers and soon everything became a blur. When she opened her eyes once more she was in the garden. Breathing as lightly as she could she moved into a hiding place. Yazlin could feel herself quivering lightly, but tried to ignore the feeling this garden gave her. It was obvious that that Acmanton`tra had just arrived less than a few minutes before her. She could hear voices: one deep and mysterious, the other she knew well.  
  
"Acmanton`tra why did you bring me here?" Lunah asked angrily; she was standing on a hill.  
  
"My dear flower," he said gently, "I brought you where you belong, with me in my garden," he said simply.  
  
"I am not a flower; you are such a monster if you believe I belong here with you," Lunah said indignantly. She noticed the plant-man scowl.  
  
"Hush," he ordered her, "Someone is here with us," he added. Lunah glowered at him but remained quiet as ordered.  
  
Yazlin felt herself tense. He'd sensed her; he had, hadn't he! She closed her eyes and did an invisible spell to hide herself, and to her relief it worked. When he looked around for her he found nothing but his plants and Lunah.  
  
"That's strange," he murmured, and then made his way to Lunah once more. "I'm going to show you around the garden," he told her, and handed her a flower. "I was reminded of the lily when I saw you," he told her seriously.  
  
Lunah looked at him blankly. "Thanks, I guess," she said, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Over here is where you shall sleep," he said showing her a 'bedroom' made out of plants.  
  
Lunah gaped in shock. "Wow," she murmured, and examined the structures.  
  
The man seemed pleased with her awe at the furniture. "This over here is my favorite place," he said, moving towards where Yazlin remained hidden by the well-placed spell. Lunah grudgingly followed him, but couldn't but enjoy the beautiful exotic and rare flowers in the garden.  
  
"Acmaton`tra, I'm sorry but I just want to go home now, please," she begged him.  
  
"You belong here now," he growled at her menacingly, glowering at her.  
  
Lunah shrunk back in fear but tried to hold her ground. "I am not a plant; I don't belong here," she tried once more.  
  
"The birds and chipmunks and other animals live here, and they are not flowers," he tried her.  
  
"I am not an animal," she said through gritted teeth. Yazlin watched and listened. How was she going to get Lunah out without confronting this monster?  
  
"No you're not. Enough of this!" he bellowed angrily. Lunah's face showed her fear; she'd fought it enough. Acmaton`tra grabbed her arm and glared at her, "If you don't stop your whining now I promise you you'll regret it, Princess," he warned her. He let go of her arm and walked off, "Don't even try to escape," he said seriously.  
  
As he disappeared over a hill Yazlin leapt out from her hiding place and released her invisibility spell. "Lunah, let's go," she said, grabbing her sister in-law's hand.  
  
Lunah smiled. "Yazlin, how did you...?" she asked and stopped short.  
  
"Shiana told me," she said simply, but when Lunah's face looked worried she realized someone was behind her. Turning slowly she looked up and saw Acmaton`tra towering over her.  
  
"Trespasser," he bellowed angrily.  
  
Yazlin looked at him in fear. "Stay back!" she hollered as she allowed her magic to come to her hands. "I'm warning you," she said seriously, and put herself between Lunah and the monster.  
  
"I have magic to you know," he said angrily, "Besides, the law in my garden for trespassers isn't death," he said calmly. "You're staying now; besides, I've been watching you," he said darkly.  
  
Yazlin knew he wasn't lying. "What do you want with us?" she asked him, allowing her powers to go out.  
  
"You shall know soon enough," he said simply, "Now I have my rose and my lily," he said darkly.  
  
Yazlin looked at him oddly. "Sorry, what?" she asked him showing some attitude towards him.  
  
"Lunah reminded me of a lily, whereas you, my dear Yazlin, remind me of a wild rose" he explained, running a viney hand across her cheek and under her chin.  
  
She swatted his hand away. "Don't call me that," she said evenly, and turned to walk away. Lunah followed her, and they went to the place where Lunah had been shown where she'd sleep. There were now two beds made of vines; flowers were on the outside of both. One was lined with roses and the other with lilies. "He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked Lunah. She wasn't sure just what to do; she had to measure just how much power this guy had.  
  
"No, just scared me," Lunah said as she sat on the bed with lilies, "What do you think he wants?" she asked.  
  
Yazlin sighed. "I think I know, but I don't," she said doubtful of her theories; the guy was pretty shady. "I'm going to find that guy again," she said as she walked away from Lunah.  
  
"Wait for me," Lunah said, jumping off of her bed. She didn't want to be alone in this garden.  
  
"You're sure? 'Cause I'm starting trouble," she said seriously.  
  
Lunah nodded. "I'm sure," she said.  
  
"Hey Acmaton`tra!" Yazlin hollered for the plant-man. Thoughtfully, she gazed down on a flower. Plucking it up she heard the garden scream, which caused her to flinch, and Lunah cringed beside her. As the earth began to shake, throwing them both to the ground, Acmaton`tra approached them furiously.  
  
"What is the meaning of plucking up my flowers?" he bellowed angrily at Yazlin.  
  
"Well, it got your attention," she said. Placing the flower back on the ground, she closed her eyes and replanted it. "Now that I have you here I wanna know what you have in mind for us," she said, demanding the stunned Acmaton`tra. "Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her around the wrist. "Why did you do that?" he asked her pulling her towards him.  
  
"I dunno," she said wiggling around trying to loosen his grip on her wrist. Glaring at him, she sent a light shock of magic, enough to sting.  
  
He growled and let go of her wrist, tossing her aside. "You'll pay for that," he said, shooting a stronger magic at her which sent her flying. Fortunately there were no trees around, so she just lay sprawled out on the ground. As the pain faded she was aware of Lunah beside her.  
  
"Yazlin, are you okay?" she asked urgently.  
  
Yazlin groaned. "Ouch," she mumbled, "I guess he is strong," she said weakly. "Don't worry; I think I'm just stunned, that's all," she said as she tried to sit up; she felt dizzy.  
  
Lunah shook her head. "I think he is more angry than ever," she mumbled.  
  
Yazlin looked over at the plant-man, he was glaring angrily at her. "I know thorns are on roses, so I will forgive you this time, but if I ever get a touch of your magic again the princess will die," he warned her angrily.  
  
Lunah looked worried. "Yazlin, maybe we should just wait for Rakeen or someone," she said, helping her sister-in-law stand up.  
  
"I'm all for that," she gasped at the sore feeling she had all over her body; he'd really hit her hard with that bolt of magic. Groaning, she managed to stand and walk towards the small room that he'd made for them.  
  
Lunah followed her solemnly. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her left ear, she played nervously with the sleeves of her outfit. Clutching it between the palm of her hand and her fingers, she sighed. "Acmaton`tra is very strong, isn't he?" she asked Yazlin, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin between her knees and looked at Yazlin.  
  
"Yes he is, but you know your brother," she said with a light laugh. "He is smart; he won't let that monster keep us here, you should know that," she reassured.  
  
Lunah laughed. "He is a bit thick headed, isn't he; he just doesn't know when to give up. Lucky for us, huh?" she commented as a tear slipped past her smile.  
  
"Yeah," Yazlin said with a quick nod. She was sitting in Indian style on the ground, relaxing against a leaf-like bed. "Wanna see a trick?" she asked Lunah. Her sister-in-law nodded. "Of old of new, of bright and of dull, a flower is all of these. Mysterious of their ways, and rare enjoyments, soft and gentle, of these does a flower grow," Yazlin said the poem. In the ground next to her a beautiful sight arose; a rose grew, and next to it was a lily. "If he thinks we are a rose and a lily then he's nuts. Doesn't he see what they look like?" Yazlin grinned. Lunah was smiling now and the tears didn't fall from her eyes anymore. "I remember when we first met, I thought you were a 'prinstes', and that's what I kept calling you; actually that's just the first memory I have of you," Yazlin smiled.  
  
"I remember that; I thought you were making fun of me, but mom told me you were trying to say princess," Lunah giggled. "Then there was that time when Rakeen and the prince from Aurtinaria were playing in the menagerie. You walked out and said that boys were dumb," Lunah said. "I never saw a prince turn red with anger so fast as the prince from Aurtinaria, but Rakeen told him to calm down; you were just a little kid," Lunah added.  
  
Yazlin nodded. "Or how about that time we played dress up with the Sultana of Orfius' jewelry and dresses. Your parents had to replace all those ruined gowns. We were happy to keep the clothing and the Sultana was finally able to understand we were just little kids," Yazlin giggled lightheartedly.  
  
"Oh! Wait, there was that time that you thought to be a big girl you had to rescue a kitten from the tree. Rasoul finally managed to bring you out of those branches, and after some more pestering on your part he brought down the frightened tabby as well." Lunah giggled. "You were, what, seven at that time," Lunah said.  
  
Yazlin nodded; "Yeah, I begged for mom and dad to let me keep that cat, and after much reluctance they finally gave in," she smiled. The next few hours passed quickly as the two bonded even closer then they'd ever been, telling each memory or cracking a joke, revealing to them both that they were a lot more alike in some ways and different in others. But that didn't mean they couldn't be close; in fact, it only made them closer.  
  
  
  
Rakeen was pacing the Menagerie. "Where is she, Shiana?" he asked for the millionth time.  
  
Shiana sighed. "I promised not to tell until a few hours had passed or I thought it was too long," she said.  
  
Rakeen looked exasperated. "This fiend has my sister and my wife. She would have been back by now if she hadn't been captured; I have to go after them," he said angrily.  
  
Shiana sighed. "I am afraid it is a journey you must do on your own; no Genie, no one else but Yazlin can help you," she advised. "Which means you're going against a very powerful man, and you're not even sure where Yazlin is," she warned.  
  
"I won't wait any longer; I know I can find her, and I know I can find Lunah, and I know I can bring them back," he said.  
  
Jasmine entered the menagerie and walked up behind her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Shiana, he has waited long enough. Please tell him what he must do, where he must go. You know they've both been gone too long," Jasmine said evenly.  
  
Shiana sighed. "Listen well, Prince Rakeen, you must journey past the dunes of Kamar, towards the oasis of Luntra, and finally after that you will see the garden of Acmanton`tra, a garden far more beautiful than Arbutus' garden ever was, or could be. But hidden within that beauty is evil; don't be deceived," she warned.  
  
Rakeen nodded. "I need a horse," he said, turning to look at his mother, "the fastest horse around," he added.  
  
Jasmine smiled. "I know just the horse," she said, walking towards the barns.  
  
Rakeen turned to Shiana. "Thank you," he said, turning and following his mother.  
  
Shiana watched them go. "Be careful, Prince, for you do not know what you will face," she said to herself. She gazed towards the west; the man she'd once followed had turned evil after being pricked by a deadly flower. He'd lost his path after that, going insane instead of dying like most. His insanity wasn't mere babbling, but evil intentions; he was so evil and dark now. Sometimes at night she wished she could bring her love back to her, just to hold him once more to see him smile, watching him do his work. The thing he loved most was flowers, but he always said he loved her more, which made her smile and then they'd kiss. She touched her cheek in thought as a stray tear slid slowly down it. Then he'd picked a flower for her, more rare and beautiful than any she'd ever seen. It pricked him and then poisoned his heart. He hated her now, and that cold abandonee hurt so much that her heart still ached at the mere mention of his name. The mere thought of his smile, the mere thought that a man once so good could turn so evil. It was like the rose: first it was beautiful, then it withered away to nothing; as each petal fell so broke a piece of her already shattered heart. Torn by the insanity of hate and evil, more tears followed her first real mourning in a long time. Every happy thought, every loving word, and every lost hope of ever having him in her arms once more fell with the tears. Pooling beside her delicate hooves, she allowed them to fall, uncaring of who saw.  
  
  
  
In the barn, Jasmine brought Rakeen to the very back. In a stall a horse pranced, eager to leave the confinements of the stall. "This is Flash, he was supposed to be given to you in a few days, but it's important for you to get there fast. He can, he is very fast, and highly trained," Jasmine said.  
  
Rakeen looked at the silver colored horse with a blaze-like lightning strip down its face. "Wow," he said. The stallion gazed back at him and then snorted, extending his head over the stall's door and sniffing at Rakeen. He pushed his muzzle into Rakeen's hands, and was rewarded by the boy stroking his muzzle.  
  
"Let's get him out of here," Jasmine said to a servant who led the stallion out of his stall and then equipped him with a saddle and a bridle. Rakeen was upon the stallion's back in moments, and Jasmine had the servant quickly prepare a pack of food, water, blankets, and other things that were needed. "Ride quickly, and come home with your sister and Yazlin," Jasmine said, giving him a brave smile. "Now go," she urged him to leave the barn with the horse. As she watched the guards open the gates for him she prayed for his safety. Part of her wanted to shield Rakeen and Lunah from the danger, but she knew she could no longer protect her grown children, not as she had when they were but babes, and Mozenrath had attacked, threatening the kingdom and their very lives. She and Aladdin had shielded them from hate and violence then and on many occasions. Now they were grown up the only one she could protect was Uliana, and even she was quite grown up. Jasmine felt a tear slip down her cheek, not one of sadness, but one of pride in her children. She knew that she and Aladdin felt the same way about their wonderful family.  
  
With a peaceful sigh she walked into the palace once more, and told Aladdin and Uliana that Lunah, Rakeen, and Yazlin would be home safe and sound soon enough. Aladdin hugged his wife, and held his youngest child, happy that at least one of them was safe for now. "I love you both," he told Jasmine and Uliana. The moment was sealed in time, in a bubble of sorts. One no one could shatter or steal a loving peaceful memory that would forever be in the minds of those there.  
  
  
  
Rakeen urged his horse forward. "Come on Flash, I know we can do this," he said, trying to both move quickly and keep his horse alive and well. His mind flew ahead of the horse's pounding hooves as he thought of his beautiful sister. She was safe with Yazlin; he knew it. Oh, how he loved them both so much; he wished he was there already, and his heart was already with them. Finally after half a day of serious riding he passed by the dunes of Kamar; a triumphant feeling filled him. At least he was almost there; he'd passed one of the signs of that. He knew exactly where the oasis of Luntra was, and shortly thereafter he would find the garden. His heart soared to higher hopes, and with that his horse seemed to pull some energy to keep on going. Finally Rakeen found the oasis of Luntra, and there he stopped and allowed his weary ride to rest his hooves. Setting up a camp, Rakeen decided to spend the night here, and then in the morning he would find his wife and sister. As his eyes closed for a well- deserved rest the stars rotated overhead and a shooting star made its way through the night sky. The full moon made the desert brighter and caused a safer feeling.  
  
  
  
Acmanton`tra watched the girls sleeping at a distance. A memory long hidden and buried far into his hardened heart touched his mind like a gentle gust of wind, touching him in surprise. A young centaur smiled at him, her blonde hair radiant and her gentle green eyes smiled at him. The memory faded into another; she was saying something to him, but he couldn't remember what. He knew she loved him a lot just by the brightness of her eyes and the smile on her face.  
  
The memories faded quickly, and once more the vision before him was of Yazlin and Lunah sleeping peacefully in their beautiful beds. With a heartfelt sigh he turned and left, walking towards the middle of the garden. Why did Shiana haunt him still? He didn't love her; love was stupid, he thought to himself. She who had once stood with him now hated him. For his choice of picking that awful flower, for going insane, he couldn't help the power lust. The urge to do harm boiled and grew within him. Every day his heart felt harder than ever; every time he saw her in his dreams, though, his heart would soften for just a moment, that feeling he fought so hard to keep from feeling. The pained look in her eyes the last time he'd seen her, a look of betrayal when he had never betrayed her. No, she had betrayed him by leaving; by leaving him she was the betrayer.  
  
With a glance upward he looked at the dark blue sky; the stars twinkled out at him and the full moon's beams touched the tips of his trees, enchanting his garden further with a cold beauty all its own, almost from a dream. Everything was mesmerizing, so delicate, so full of life. Peaceful tranquility rang through the garden with the breeze that smelt of so many flowers.  
  
  
  
Jasmine made her way out to the menagerie after being unable to sleep; she noticed the lone figure of Shiana standing under a tree, but looking in the direction that Rakeen had gone. Gently she spoke, "Shiana, is there something you aren't telling us?" she asked.  
  
Shiana remained quiet as Jasmine approached her; a look of concern covered her face. Shiana felt a tear fall from her right eye; ignoring it she looked at Jasmine. "Have you ever been in love, and then lost that love to evil, to such atrocities and wrongdoings?" she asked Jasmine suddenly.  
  
Jasmine shook her head, "No I have not," she said honestly.  
  
Shiana wiped away a tear that slid from her eyes unguarded. "I have once; we were so in love. Once Acmanton`tra was a human sorcerer who enjoyed his flowers. I was a young maiden, and when we met it was love at first sight, so strong and so intense. We married and thought it'd be forever. Until one day he plucked up a flower, so rare and beautiful, but behind that beauty was a deadly evil. Instead of dying he turned into a plant-like man. His heart was poisoned into insanity and hate, his angry eyes turned upon me. For it was for me he picked the flower, he blamed me for anything he could find. Then cursed me to live as a centaur forever, for all my life. I once followed him so willingly; he was the original leader of the Rose, so many adored him. Now our love is shattered and hidden deep; he doesn't even remember being in love with me," she sobbed as she finished her story.  
  
Jasmine looked at her astonished. "He still loves you though; you know that, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Shiana nodded. "It is my hope that he does love me still, and the memories will flood back, but it is a silly little wish, for he hates me and will never love me again," she said exasperated.  
  
Jasmine looked thoughtful. "Shiana, why don't you get some rest; I may know someone who can help out a little," she said. Shiana looked skeptical, but, considering how tired she was, she agreed to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Rakeen woke early the next morning and urged Flash onward towards the garden that awaited him. But in that garden would be danger; in that garden sat his sister and his wife, so into that garden he would go. Finally after another hour or so of serious riding he saw the garden. Within the next half an hour he was at the garden's gate, and quickly making his way into it.  
  
The entrance was finely shaped vines, with beautiful, delicate white flowers. Ferns lined the ground near his feet, but a clear path of pure marble was what lead him to the garden. Just inside after the gate was a small knoll with a series of swirls made out of delicate flowers, such as jasmines, carnations, lilies, and violets. In the center of the swirls was a beautiful, rare, and deadly flower. He'd seen it before in a book, telling the tale of a king once pricked and killed by it. The flower's stem was a beautiful shamrock green, its bud was a deep blue like the night sky, and in the center was a white star shape.  
  
Passing by the deadly but tempting flower, to those who didn't know what it was, Rakeen examined the more open garden carefully; rose bushes were strewn around with such care. Lilac bushes were next to waterfalls, and the trees had a circle of flowers, or perhaps other shapes. Rakeen couldn't help but be taken in by the beauty. Still a marble path lined the garden like a road of magic, like an invitation of friendships that only lead to falsehoods; they were placed ever so carefully.  
  
Near one such waterfall he noticed that the marble swirled around and then stopped where a statue stood. A statue unlike any other, one made of a bush carved into the image of a woman, someone Rakeen recognized but couldn't place. Atop the bush sat a dove, which flew away when he saw the prince.  
  
Rakeen distinctly heard a soft voice, one he knew all too well; Yazlin was nearby. Another voice chimed in. Sighing since he knew that Lunah and Yazlin were both safe, Rakeen moved towards the sound of their voices. The steady rise and fall of their voices was as calming as the waterfall. His senses were keened in on everything he could pick up. But he was still thrown off when a roar of anger and hate filled the air. A vine whipped out at him, and grabbed him by the ankle. "Trespasser!" the male voice hollered.  
  
He heard Yazlin's scream, and saw Lunah looking at the plant man, unsure of what to say. "Rakeen," Yazlin said looking to make sure he was okay, "Please Acmanton`tra, put him down, please," she begged, concerned for her husband's safety.  
  
"No, he trespasses so he shall die!" he bellowed.  
  
Yazlin looked at him pleadingly. "You didn't kill me when I trespassed; why him?" she asked.  
  
"I kill when I feel like killing; no silly girl is going to stop me," he retorted. A flash of brilliant light filled the air, and soon in front of them stood Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, and Shiana.  
  
"Let the boy go," Shiana said firmly, "Please you know you don't want to hurt him," she added.  
  
Acmaton`tra's face contorted in a stunned silence as he looked at her. "Shiana," he said.  
  
Shiana's shamrock green eyes connected with his dark and sinister eyes. "Please," she said calmly.  
  
The vine holding Rakeen let him drop; Yazlin and Lunah were quickly by his side. "Are you okay?" Yazlin whispered.  
  
Rakeen simply nodded. "What's going on?" he whispered back. Yazlin shrugged at him.  
  
Acmanton`tra circled Shiana. "I cursed you. I hate you. It's your fault that I am in this shape," he ranted.  
  
Shiana's eyes welled up with tears. "No.No I didn't, it was the flower. You plucked it for me, because you wanted me to have the most beautiful flower you'd ever seen. I didn't ask you to; I wish you had never touched it. I...I love you" she said moving towards him; her hooves made a soft pitter- patter against the grass. She took his right hand firmly in her own hands and pulled him closer to her. Slowly she kissed him, a gentle kiss filled with love. Acmanton`tra looked stunned, and then returned the kiss. Slowly everything came back to him, and soon he remembered her. So beautiful, so gentle, so loving, so hurt by his insanity. Slowly his wits came back to him with every moment that they kissed. Every memory came back; every heartache of being without her came at him like a tidal wave.  
  
Finally he had to catch his breath. "Shiana," he whispered her name gently, and then smiled as he placed his forehead against her own. "I love you," he said; it felt so good, so wonderful, and so right to say.  
  
With a sigh of joy that anyone could hear she smiled. "I could only hope that I'd have you once more. I missed you so much," she said in a whispered tone.  
  
Jasmine smiled at the two, and then looked at Aladdin. "I love you, and I'm glad this has never happened to us," she said seriously hugging her husband. He returned her hug, and held her close for a few moments.  
  
Yazlin and Rakeen were holding hands and smiling. "I guess they'll tell us the story later," Yazlin said smiling a mushy sort of smile at Rakeen.  
  
Lunah had tears actually rolling down her cheeks, "This is so beautiful," she murmured.  
  
Genie was wiping away tears quickly, trying not to ruin the moment, but soon he was a babbling fountain of tears. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa, This is so, Whahahahaaaaaaaa," he continued on. Aladdin shook his head at Genie. "Shh," he said. Genie's tears subsided, and he gave Aladdin and Jasmine a quick hug. "Eden will love this story," he said seriously.  
  
Shiana looked at Genie with a funny but happy sideways grin, then she turned back to her love. "Even if we have to remain as we are, as long as we have each other I am happy," she said seriously.  
  
This made Acmanton`tra smile. "Good, because I think we are stuck like this," he said seriously. "I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused," he said looking at Yazlin, Lunah, Rakeen, and the others. Finally looking back at Shiana he murmured, "Especially you my love," he said holding her to him. "You are all welcome back to our home anytime you please, although we weren't from around here, this will be our new home. We once resided to the north quite a bit," Acmanton`tra said seriously. Everyone gathered around Genie, and then waved at the two. With a quick blink they were gone, from sight. With that the couple enjoyed the first romantic walk they'd had in almost two years.  
  
  
  
That night Yazlin sat on the balcony that led from their room. Rakeen joined her and held her close to him. "I can't believe that they were separated like that; I hope it never happens to us," Yazlin said tiredly. It felt good to be home.  
  
Rakeen kissed the top of her head. "It will not happen if I can help it," he said with a loving smile. She couldn't see his face because she was back to him, but she could hear his smile, picture his handsome face; the features of his face when he smiled and was happy were forever imbedded in her memory.  
  
"Good, because if you did, I'd have to really make you pay," Yazlin said with a joking tone.  
  
Rakeen laughed gently, "Oh is that so? Okay then, I promise never to hate you. I know it'll be hard, but I'll try," he said taking the joke to a laughable level. The two sat on the balcony, Yazlin leaning against Rakeen, laughing. "Come on, let's go to bed," Rakeen said after they watched the stars for a few moments.  
  
"That sounds nice," Yazlin said, standing up and kissing her husband once he was on both his feet again.  
  
"What was that for?" Rakeen asked her.  
  
Yazlin smiled. "We're pregnant," she said with a content smile.  
  
Rakeen's face only gave the reading of stunned. "You're sure?" he asked, "Have you talked to the doctors?"  
  
Yazlin shook her head. "No, but I am. I know it; see right here," she said placing his hand on her stomach; she made it so her magic worked and he could sense the life within her.  
  
He smiled at her and then pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you," he said seriously, hugging her tightly but gently at the same time. The desert's wind picked up and the stars twinkled down upon the inhabitants of the desert. The dreams that flew by, and the joys that were spread swept to the recipients of such joys.  
  
  
  
So Until Another Arabian Night,  
  
May the One true God Protect and Guide you in his will and Way.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Michelle Bowen 


End file.
